Malfoy Manor
by LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT
Summary: "I slammed my fists into the wall, sobbing her name. Harry was trying to get me to stop, but he didn't get it. She doesn't know." This MM is set during Malfoy Manor in DH, from Ron's POV. I suck at summaries, just read the inside
1. Chapter 1

**HERE I AM AGAIN! HEHE, I LIKE WRITING IN ALL CAPS, ITS FUN! YOU TRY! I AM PUTTING A NEW STORY OUT THERE! IT'S A MISSING MOMENT (I AM THINKING THOSE ARE WHAT IM BEST AT) THIS TIME ITS ACTAULLY BASED OFF A THING THAT HAPPENED, ITS JUST RON'S THOUGHTS.**

She was screaming, she was in trouble, and it was my job to save her. She screamed once again, why didn't Bellatrix take me instead? I should be the one suffering by Bella's hands.

"HERMIONE!" I bellowed, Harry kept telling me to shut up, but I wasn't going to. Not until she stops screaming. Her pain is my pain.

I slammed my fists into the wall, sobbing her name. Harry was trying to get me to stop, but he didn't get it. She doesn't know. Terrible screaming interrupted my thoughts. This only made me scream louder. She doesn't know, and she might die without. I heard Bellatrix's unmistakable cackles,

"HERMIONE!" I screamed again.

"Ron! Shut up!" Harry told me, I ignored his request. A loud CRACK interrupted my screaming, it was-

"DOB-" Harry elbowed me to stop me from screaming Dobby's name. I heard Harry talking to the little Elf; I on the other hand, was not paying any attention. I was listening to the sound of a screaming Hermione. I heard Harry talking to Dobby about where to go,

"Bill and Fleur's."

Dobby tool hold of Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander's hands and disappeared. I heard a loud CLUNK, signaling that Wormtail was coming down the steps. Harry told me to leave the lights on. Wormtail was trying to strangle Harry to death, he couldn't die, not him too. Lucius Malfoy called down to see what was wrong,

"Nothing!" I called back, "It's all fine!"

I didn't realize what was happening till it was finished. The hand You-Know-Who gave Wormtail was trying to kill him, it was too late, he was dead. Hermione screaming worse than ever overhead. Harry and I bolted up the steps, and had a view of Hermione, she wasn't moving, her chest was barley rising and falling. She was almost dead. I wasn't paying attention to the Goblin and Bellatrix, my eyes were on Hermione. They always were.

"And I think," said Bellatrix's cold evil voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her." Without thinking, I ran, screaming,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Into the drawing room. There was complete chaos, spells firing, and the next thing I knew, Bellatrix had Hermione by the throat. She said the awful words,

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" She held a short silver knife to Hermione's throat. She roared again when we didn't drop our wands, and pressed the knife into her throat, beads of red blood appeared. That was the final straw. I was about to charge Bella, when Harry dropped his wand; I did the same. Bellatrix started talking again, I didn't hear a word, I was too busy looking at Hermione, those beads of blood were subsiding.

Shards of glass flew everywhere, some piercing Draco in his face. Bellatrix was out from under the chandelier, and directly below it, was Hermione. I leapt forward to pull Hermione out from the glass shards.

Dobby was holding my hand while I was holding Hermione, the world was spinning, and we were appearing to safety. Tonight, I thought, I will tell her.

**AN: IF YOU CAN'T TELL, THIS STORY IS A LEAD UP TO MY OTHER MM, SHELL COTTAGE; THIS IS THE FIRST PART, CALLED MALFOY MANOR! Be sure to check out what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEHEHE, HERE I AM AGAIN! I HAVE DECIED TO TALK IN ALL CAPS FOR EVER AUTHORS NOTE! AS SOME OF YOU KNOW, THIS WAS ONCE A SEPRATE FIC, AND I WROTE MALFOY MANOR YESTERDAY, I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT THESE TWO AS ONE FIC! AND TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! SO I SHALL LAUGH IF I SEE SOMEONE ALERTED THIS STORY. HEHE, JUST KEPT READING!**

Hermione was cradled in my arms, fast asleep. We were at the shell cottage in Bill and Fleur's guest bedroom. I looked down at her and saw a slight cut on her neck. Her arms where covered in blood. Written very clearly on her left arm was 'Mudblood'. Bellatrix Lestrange had carved it into Hermione's flesh. I wanted to tear Bellatrix limb from limb for doing that to Hermione. I can't explain it and I don't know when or how, but I love Hermione Granger. She has no idea how close she was to dying tonight. Bellatrix told Fernir Greyback that he could have Hermione when she was finished questioning her. I begged her to take me instead, but no luck. She merely laughed and said, "If she dies under questioning you'll be next." Tears stung my eyes; I tried to blink them back but no such luck. What if Hermione had died without me telling her how I feel? It would destroy me that I never had her soft lips on mine, never held her hand and so much more. I had to tell her, maybe even tonight. I cannot risk one of us dying. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Ron?" She asked weakly. Looking up at me.

"It's me Ron Weasley, Hermione." Tears filled her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked. I sighed, I did not want to relive that awful moment when I thought she was going to die. I pushed that thought out of my head and relived it yet again. When I finished she started up at me with those big brown eyes that were slowing feeling up with tears. Mine were filling up too at the very thought of her dying.

"Ron?" She asked again.

"Yea?" I said cradling her closer.

"Did you really ask Bellatrix to take you instead of me?" I flinched at the sound of Bellatrix's name.

"Yea I did." Her right arm grabbed my wrist, and then she slowly moved her fingers down to mine. Before I knew it I was holding her hand. That's one thing to check off the list I thought.

"Hey Ron would you mind telling me what um… Really happened that night when you destroyed the Hourcux?" My eyes shot open wide in fear. I gulped as I said.

"How did you know that it didn't just scream?"

Hermione snorted and said, "Ron, Harrys a really bad liar." I could feel my ears redding a dead giveaway that it was embarrassing. I began to tell her what really happened with the Hourcux. When I was finished she said.

"Ron you know that Harry is like a brother to me and nothing more."

I sighed in relief.

"Ron, but you aren't like a brother to me." My heart sank like a stone. I turned my head away from her and let go of her fingers.

"Oh." I said stupidly. I started to debate whether or not to curse myself for thinking that beautiful, smart, funny and amazing Hermione Granger would ever like a guy like me.

"Your more."

"What?" I said in complete disbelief.

"Ronald Weasley I love you." Hermione said looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said gazing down at her. Her fingers found mine again and she closed her eyes to go to sleep. I couldn't resist the strange urge to stroke her long brown hair.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING! WOULD YOU MIND HITTING THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'REVIEW'? JUST TYPE IN YOUR THOUGTS, ITS NOT THAT HARD. I FEEL INTIMADATING IN ALL CAPS! BYEEEEEEEE FOR NOW**


End file.
